


Making Assumptions

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 20_aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Gouki, it's Mukuro who was part of the trio that stole the Reikai treasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20_aus' theme # 6, "And you?".

"You're bothered by Kurama's decision to leave."

Jaganshi Hiei opened his eyes to glare at his companion, who was sitting on a tree branch across from the one he had settled himself on. "I'm annoyed because he took the mirror with him."

"So it's not because you trusted him?"

"And what do you know of trust, Mukuro?"

She shrugged. "About as much as you do, I expect."

"Hn." Hiei shifted to a more comfortable position, and put his hands behind his head. "What do you plan to do with the sphere?" he asked her.

"The thought of taking over the human world crossed my mind," she replied dryly. "But in the end, it's really stupid, don't you think?"

Hiei grunted, pretending he hadn't considered the idea at all. "I'd rather destroy this world."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "While your sister is in it?"

Hiei drew his sword and launched himself at Mukuro before he could think. She caught the blade with her steel arm before it reached her throat, but she wasn't able to keep her balance. They fell, and the two of them wrestled as they tumbled downward past several branches.

Somehow, they both landed on their feet. But the sword was left hanging by the hilt between a pair of intersecting branches above their heads.

"That's obviously a sore point," Mukuro said, brushing off leaves from her clothing.

Hiei retrieved his sword, and then re-sheathed it. "How did you know about her?" he asked quietly. "Did Kurama tell you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Strangely enough, your trust in him wasn't misplaced."

"Then how?"

"Sometimes you project when you dream," she replied. "And my mental abilities are stronger than most."

"Modest, aren't you?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"I know my strengths." She smirked. "You're not any different."

"Hn."

"So, what are you going to do with the sword now?" Mukuro asked casually. "Aside from world domination, that is."

Hiei scowled at the jibe. "I'm getting rid of it, for a price."

"I might know someone willing to pay for a sword like that."

"And the sphere?"

Mukuro removed the said object from a pouch she kept tied at her waist. Then she dropped it to the ground, and smashed it under her shoe. "Unless deities of death are fond of consuming children's souls, I'll never understand why Reikai even considers this a treasure."

Hiei scoffed. "I'm assuming you managed to steal something else of value."

"Of course." She pulled out a gold necklace with two pendants, and slipped it over her head. "This would enable me to transport myself, and anything I touch, to anywhere I wish."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "Anywhere... even across dimensions?"

"Even across dimensions," she confirmed. "I don't suppose you'd care for a return trip to Makai?"

"Tempting, but no."

She nodded. "Because of your sister."

"Don't assume things."

"Is that so?" Mukuro crossed her arms. "You might be interested to know that this necklace can also transport the wearer to the location of any demon, human, or spirit. It doesn't matter if the wearer actually knows the location or not."

Hiei froze for a second, then his eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You want to find your sister," Mukuro stated. "And I want you to return to Makai with me, to become my second-in-command."

Hiei said nothing, but he stepped closer to her. A half-smile graced her lips as she placed a hand on his shoulder. And then, they vanished.

The pair reappeared in a room surrounded by wards. A young girl, clad in a light blue kimono, sat by the large window. When the girl saw them, the temperature began to drop, until-

"Yukina..." The name was spoken before Hiei realized it.

The girl stared at them in confusion. "Who are you?"

"He's your brother," Mukuro replied, ignoring Hiei's outraged expression. "Will you return to Makai with us?"

Yukina had practically leaped out of her seat and into Hiei's arms before the question was even finished. She lifted her face from her brother's shoulder only long enough to say, "Yes! I want to go with you."

Mukuro smiled. "That's what I assumed." She touched each sibling's shoulder, and they disappeared.


End file.
